Story of the Sorceresss
by GoldenGoddess1
Summary: *5th Chapter up!* About Senna's mother, the witch Anica. Eh, *sweatdrop* Faithful readers wil have a slight clue as to what the chapter is about. All the rest of you better start from chapter one! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Story of the Sorceress

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hiya! Can you guess who the chapter is about? You should! If you can't, be ashamed! *laugh* Sorry. This is my first Everworld fic. It has guest appearances by Dameon, from Send the Solution and Know the Knikana by Amethyst Stone. And, um, this is kind of a prequel to Know the Knikana...I guess. R and R!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Everworld. I wish I did! I'd have Loki do my laundry and Hestia cook for me and Cerebrus be my guard dog and Hebe be my cupbearer and I would be ruler of all! Anyway, I don't own it nor am I making money from this. So don't or I'll have my lawyer Athena turn everyone in your household into spiders!

__________

_Prologue_

  


I watched the carnage of the city: the flames and the crocodiles and Sobek stomping through the city, crushing anything that was in his path. The screams had subsided, for the crocodiles had killed nearly all the amazons and those that had escaped were weary and without supplies. They would not last long in Egypt with their reduced numbers. The bloodshed and destruction was too much and I looked away.

  


Had Senda done this? How had her powers grown so much, they exceeded mine now. If I lived I would have to worry about her. I knew that, no matter what she said. I knew what she was and it was my fault. I should have been there, but I was scared, I needed someone to protect me. And now? Isis could do nothing, she was the living dead, a beautiful statue stuck in the old rituals that had to be followed and had been followed for over ten-thousand years and would be followed and carried out until the Egyptians were wiped out or their gods were eaten by Ka Anor. Pretty Little Flower was dead, Senda's work. It wasn't Senda anymore, though, she said she had a new name. Senna. When I left her with Tom I didn't think she would turn into this, this power-hungry creature. I thought that maybe he could raise her for me, maybe she would fit in and she would have a loving family.

  


No, I don't think I ever really thought that. I knew Caroline would never accept the child of her husband's mistress. How could Senda have fit in when I couldn't, I should have been stronger, should have saved her from what she is now.

  


And Dameon. He's so strong now, so handsome, I didn't recognize him. Then I saw the glow and his eyes, those eyes that belonged to Steven and I knew that it was him. He reminded me of his father: tall, strong, proud, and so serious, so intent on what he does. Did I make a mistake leaving him, too? He didn't know who I was, maybe that was for the better. Because if he knew that I was both his mother and Senna's....I made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I guess I still am, and back then I was as scared as I am now. Steven was my hero, and then Tom helped me after Dameon was born. Would I be able to look my son in the eyes if he knew? Would Senda tell him? When she saw me staring at him, she had asked. I shouldn't have told her the truth, but I felt I had denied her of enough.

  


I shook my head and gazed into the fire that the Coo-Hatch had set up with camp. Better to live and find out.


	2. Torn

Story of the Sorceress

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Wow! Two reviews....^.^ Thank you, Ammi and angelicdevil-can't remember the rest of your name...I'm gonna call you Angie! Oh, and read Know the Knikana to understand who Dameon is. I'm gonna have to up the rating for this. I suddenly thought 'Inferiority complex, regret, shame, self-hate' and Anica is thinking bad thoughts about herself. It gives a little insight into her character and the people that used to be in her life. I finally have her character right, from the little we saw of her in Book 9.

Self updates-I'm writing this with one good arm and a horribly aching right arm. I got shoved in basketball and now it's in a sling.

And I found out that K.A. had books 10 and 12 ghostwritten. *cries*

  


Hope you like the (short) chapter. On with the fic!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Everworld. I wish I did! I'd have Athena be my lawyer and Hestia cook for me and Cerberus and Fenrir be my guard dogs and Hebe be my cupbearer and I would be ruler of all! Anyway, I don't own it nor am I making money from this. So don't sue or I'll have my laundry man Loki destroy you!

__________

_Chapter Two: Torn_

  


I remember.

  


I sleep, and I dream, and I recall a time that seems so long ago, yet just within my grasp. Close enough so I can see the scars it left me with.

  


William and Camry. Mama and Dirk. Tom and Steven. Each one of those individuals left my soul bleeding and my heart in pieces on the floor. _Of course, of course,_ I think again and again, _who could love you? You're a slut, a ten-dollar whore who didn't even graduate highschool, then slept her way to the highest she could get._ That's what I tell myself. And that's what I know. And now I can add two more people to the list, my own children: Dameon and Senna.

  


I know I don't deserve to live, after all I've done. There is no forgiveness for me. But still, I walk on. Amazing really, the will to live in people. They may hate who they are and what they've done, but gods help them if they're done in this world. Suicide is for cowards. And though I've done many a wrong in my life, I'd never end it.

  


The land. I should concentrate on that. Better than wallowing in my own self-pity.

  


We are still in Egypt, I think, but the terrain is becoming a little greener, and redwoods are visible in the distance. Mountains, too, peaks still white with snow, but I could barely see them. The gurgle of a river, the low trill of a bird, a flash of red dissappearing beneath a bush....

Leaving a ruined Egypt to enter a young America.


	3. Victor

Story of the Sorceress

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter three and I'm already lost. I got the feel I wanted from the last chapter, but couldn't retain it in this one. *cries* Why?! Anyway, thankies for the reviews, pplz. It makes me feel fantastical. Oh, and I forget how the Coo-hatch talk! Forgive me if I get it wrong. *blush* I gotta go and check out the Everworld series again. My librarian says I'm the only one in my city that checks it out, so they should all be there.

__________

_Chapter Three_

  


America.

  


I stared up at the massive tree: four times my height and five times my width. But the width was easily accomplished. I glanced down at my thin body, the tattered clothing hanging loosely on the frame. I would be harder to spot as a beggar than dressed as a priest of Isis. The sun shone dimly through the leaves, casting different shades of green on the forest floor, already covered by yellowed pine needles and leaf fragments. I inhaled deeply: it had been a while since I had seen these trees. On my first visit to Everworld, thirteen years before....

  


"Witch."

  


Snapped from my reverie, I started. One of the Coo-hatch, a female by the aura, stared at me with those odd eyes. Royal blue, then crimson at the center. "Yes?" I was used to people calling me by that.

  


The female paused, holding her intense gaze, then said, "Coo-hatch... discussed. We-"

  


"_Proobabloobaloobaboo!"_

  


Everyone's heads jerked up. It's an odd thing to see on a Coo-hatch, and really quite comical. I mused at the fact that they could twist their heads nearly all the way around, much like owls, when something dropped from the trees. Actually, several somethings. In all different shades of colors. I thought at first that they were nymphs. The height, and assortment of colors were the same. Then remembered we were in North America. They slid down thick, black, _writhing_ ropes and, as soon as their tiny feet touched the ground, ran about our group, madly shrilling their war cry.

  


As soon as I got a look at one of them, I gasped. She, though the body could have been a young male, blinked up at me with eyes that took up nearly half of her heart-shaped face. They were pupil-less, violet eyes in a lilac face, a button of a nose and full scarlet lips. She was quite pretty, until I noticed the spikes.

  


Yes. Spikes. Along the ridges of her massive butterfly wings. They were visible when she turned around to terrorize a Coo-hatch.

  


"My, god," I whispered, "what are they?"

  


"Ett," drawled a familiar, southern voice. My body froze. In an instant I felt the familiar fear, and an old memory came back, buried for ten years, now as clear as day:

  


_"Mommy?" Senda asked, clutching my hand as we scrambled to find a seat on the subway. They were always crowded, especially on Christmas Eve. Everyone in their thick, warm jackets, sitting comfortably, nestled between two or three bags of last-minute gifts. But my daughter and I had something more urgent. We had to blend in this time, though we looked like two homeless people, shivering in patched clothing._

  


_I tried to water down the magic emanating from us, but even then Senda;s power was strong. It shone like a beacon despite all my efforts. I tried to show her how to do it herself, but it was impossible. My own Glow was still noticeable, but nothing compared to Senda's._

  


_"Dammit," I muttered, glancing down the row of seats. Bridgid's boy. He stood there, under a flickering light, the strange lighting making him seem more ominous._

  


_"Anica Wales!" He yelled, drawing a sword from his belt. "You can go quietly, or with a fight. Which will it be?"_

  


_I stumbled backward, bumping into Senda and knocking her down. I expected Victor to smile at the little girl, but his silvery-blue eyes remained focused on me._

  


'He doesn't know I have a child,'_ I thought. Standing in front of Senda, I confronted him. How foolish had I been...?_

  


Victor grinned, white teeth with a broad smile. He had the most beautiful smile. His long, white-blonde hair was tied in a horse-tail, as it had always been, several stray strand covering his eyes. "Ett," he repeated, in a southern accent so odd for a son of a Norse goddess. Victor had been seventeen for the last fifteen years I've known him, probably longer. It made sense, since his mother was Idun, Norse goddess of youth.

  


"Those aren't Ett."

  


"Had a run-in with some gods, then interbred with the strangest things." He patted a taller female on the head as she passed. "All sorts of species."

  


I felt sick, realizing his meaning. But the sickness that came afterward was fear. Victor cocked his head slightly to one side. "Don't worry. Last time was strictly business." He chopped the air sideways with his hand to emphasize his point. "I have nothing against you. Nothing at all. I was a _tad_ irritated when you set me on fire," Victor trailed off, staring blankly ahead. Then he smiled, a forced, pained smile. "But what's done is done. I've forgiven you, as I'm sure you've forgiven me for sending your daughter after you."

  


My throat worked to swallow nothing. "You sent...."

  


"Yes, but who _wouldn't _be slightly peeved at someone, more respectfully, their former friend, to SET-THEM-ON-FIRE?!"

  


I winced, throwing up my hands in a feeble attempt of protection. It was bad enough to anger a demi-god, but one who has some of Loki's blood in his background?

  


"Time, Anica, is such a precious thing," he said, all sweetness and reason now. "It heals. When you last left me, what did I look like?"

  


Like the most horrible burn victim. The blast of fire had engulfed him, not relinquishing until Senda and I had escaped, his torturous screams following us every step of the way. We were both sobbing, and all of the people in the car were dead from Victor's own magic. But for the first few seconds I had watched, hands clamped over Senda's eyes to shield her from the sight that still haunts me. The flesh of his face peeled, crackled, curled off as if being shaved by an invisible scraper. His arms were melting: they had been hit first by the fire when he lifted them up. Victor stood, a human torch, screaming screaming screaming until his voice was raw. Then, after a few convulsive twitches, he fell to the ground with a sick thud, and the flames died away. Though I was a block away, I saw it in my mind, saw the effects of my own terrible act.

  


Tears threatened to spill over. It was painful to even recall the incident. Lifting my face to look at him, Victor cracked the back of his hand across it, sharp as a knife on my cheek. "Victor-"

  


"Time heals all wounds," he muttered to himself. "I;m sure it will do for you, what it did for me. Let's see."

  


"No, no, please, Victor!" I crawled backwards on the palm of my hands, rustling the dead leaves on the ground. I hadn't even been aware of being knocked down. "M-mer-merc-"

  


He flashed a grin at me, a seventeen-year old grin: young, foolish, care-free. But his eyes held the hate of centuries. "Now, now, remember: mercy is for the weak!"

__________

-.-' Okay, sorry for cutting off there. Imagine his face being nice and happy and the beginning of the sentence, then turning into a snarl as he utters the last words. How was the chapter?

Anica- Am I going to die?! In only chapter three?

G.G.- Hey, don't complain. Be luck you even have your own story.

Anica- . You-You blackmailer!

G.G.- :-D Yes! Anica has become part of my consciousness. It should be a tad easier to write for her now.

Anica-*grumble*


	4. needs title

Story of the Sorceress

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Yippee Ki Yay, Yippee Ki Yole, I dun there dug me, a mighty big hole. What? We're on?! Oh! ( ( ) ( | ) ( ) ) Can anyone tell me what that is? I'll give you a cookie!

Welcome to another chapter of S.o.t.S. When we last left off, Anica was about to get killed by an insane demi-god named Victor, who she... _accidentally_ set on fire once. Let's see what happens!

Disclaimer: . I forgot it in the last chapter! Sorry! Here we go: I don't own Everworld. I wish I did! I'd have Loki do my laundry and Athena be my lawyer and Hestia cook for me and Hebe be my cupbearer and I would be ruler of all! Anyway, I don't own it nor am I making money from this. So don't sue or I'll have my guard dogs, Cerberus and Fenrir, attack you!

__________

_Chapter Four_

I cowered in the dead leaves, rocks jabbing into my palms with every backwards scurry, trying to avoid Victor's magic. Each blast hit a little closer, was a little bigger, and a little stronger. He was toying with me, advancing ever-so slowly, with a happy smile plastered across his face.

"You know, the Ett healed me, they have the most amazing healing power," he said in a light, conversational tone, as if we were discussing the weather, rather than one trying to kill the other. "Strange customs, really, but, shoot, I got the upper hand on them as soon as I was all better! I'm sure you will be, too."

Panting for breath, I rolled onto my stomach and tried to get up and run. He grabbed me by the hair and jerked me back, a small cry escaping my lips at the roughness.

"Now were are _you _going?"

My eyes darted around, only to find the Coo-hatch herded in by the small Ett. Why didn't they use their blades? What did the Ett have on them?

The huge trees, so much higher than anything I had seen in years, trees the gods used because of their height, strength, and magical property. Nature is a powerful thing.

Of course.

"Victor?" I asked, words dripping with falseness. "Did you know that it was Senda who did that to you?"

"Senda?"

"My daughter." I saw I had his attention, so I went with it. "She travels with a band of mortals, four of them. Three males and a girl. Senda has power beyond that of anyone. _She _hurt you."

Victor paused, disbelieving, then asked, "Where is she?"

I was sucking in air like a fish thrown ashore. I didn't know where. The Coo-Hatch had taken me as soon as Senda was gone. Where, where, where? Victor's grip tightened, tugging out a few strands. I frantically searched for her with my mind. It's like a camera sweeping across land, but in fast-forward. Finally, I sensed her life force in-in-

"Atlantis," I breathed. Several minds jerked toward me, feeling the familiar life force that was thought lost.... I had put myself at risk just to escape this one peril. Merlin's own mind sought me, perhaps to help him find Senda. He would never get the chance, because Victor would get to her first.

"Well done, witch," he chuckled softly to himself, releasing and pushing me to the ground. "I see you've hardly changed at all, Anica. But now that I know where _Senna_ is, the witch with such a high price on her... I really don't need you anymore, now do I? No one wants an old sorceress. I'll hand in your daughter to Loki and get the prize I deserve." He slid the sword from his belt. "So, I suppose this is the end of the Sorceress' story!"

I rolled to one side to avoid the blow. The sword sliced into the ground where I had been and stuck. I took the opportunity to struggle to my feet and run. Escaping the Co-Hatch, Victor, and the Ett was a chance I couldn't afford to miss.

"Come back here you dirty w-!!!!"

Crying and running and tripping, then getting back up just to run and try to ignore the horribly sharp pain in my side and legs. I took the form of a fox, not a real kind, it had been too long since I'd seen one, but combining all the attributes that I knew of.

__________

A doll. Glassy marble eyes and painted on lips with my mother's own lipstick. A button nose barely clinging to the pincushion head; a embroidered pillow case on an ungainly body. Dark curls, mother's hair, her beautiful, sable hair. Laughing sheepishly as she handed it to me, hiding a smile at the childish happiness from the poor doll. I wonder what happened to that doll. Maybe she's lost. Lost her way and wishes she could find her way back to that innocent little girl, who thought she knew so much about the world, yet knew so little. Maybe-maybe she just wants to feel warm arms around her again, and be loved for what she is, despite all her deficiencies.

__________

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

Dark. Cloth over my mouth, a stale, bitter taste on my lips; hands bound too tightly with coarse rope. It's so hot, too hot, under these blankets, smothering me and making it almost impossible to breath. They pull back, and a jack-o'-lantern face grins wickedly at me. I scream through the cloth and try to wriggle free.

"_@#$#^%*(^&$^!#@???_" It asked. At least, the tone sounded like it asked. I ignore it and continue to struggle. "(&*&^%%#@#!_??? _#@!%^&%$%$#^*_???_" It reached down and removed the cloth.

"Listen," I gasped, "I don't know what you're saying."

"You humans are so simple."

"And what are you?"

"Ettan."

I could have fainted. It was another of Victor's henchmen. Weakened, with no clue as to my location, and bound, I was dead for sure. "L-Let me go."

It shook it's head. "You work for the Brinbu Tribe."

"The what?"

"The Brinbu Tribe. The traitors."

The ones working for Victor. I growled in frustration: I had no time for clan wars. The Ett looked down at me, all the while smiling idiotically.

"I don't work for them. But I know who does. What do you want?"

"How badly do you want your freedom?"

I groaned. Haggling. Of all the stupid things that appeared in many cultures, it happened to be in a an alien race: the wish for the best bargain. "Badly."

"Witch?"

At first I didn't understand. "Oh, yes, yes, I'm a witch."

The Ett tilted its head to one side. "Then you stay with us."

__________

I know, I know, it sucked. Please excuse me! *bows* Anica just wouldn't cooperate. -.-' I have a back-stabbing, careless, lazy, sappy old witch as a muse.

Anica- Be glad you don't have Senda. Imagine what havoc she would wreak!

G.G.-. I _don't_ want to....

Anyway, er, read and review. There's always room for improvement, and I like suggestions. ^.^ I love being able to communicate with my readers, so feel free to e-mail me. That is, if it shows up in my profile. Have a nice day! ;p


	5. This One Needs a Tittle, Too

Story of the Sorceress

By GoldenGoddess

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*we see G-chan, sitting at her computer, savagely posting on hostile message boards*

Anica- *in the corner of the room* Get to work on the next chapter! NOW!!!

G.G.- *still posting and mumbling to herself while doing so* Yes, I am sixteen, how old are you? Live in Illinois? 'Play time'?! Er... um, sure!

Anica- -.-' You sad little pervert, you.

G.G.- *looks up, her eyes go wide and she hastily closes the window* Whoops! Heh heh, I see you took the liberty of starting the chapter for me, Anica.

Anica- Yes, no get to typing. You've messed up the fic enough as it is, finish it!

G.G.- Okay, whatever.

Author's Note: Hiya! I would like to give thanks to my three faithful reviewers. Amythest, do you have my e-mail address?! I desperately _need_ e-mails, my Inbox is so empty I hear it crying at night for someone to feed it delicious e-mails! *mimicking Backpack from Dora the Explorer* Yum yum yum yum yum! _Deliciouso!_ Right, anyway, on with the fic, since all I have left to say is that I apologize for my horrible writing. That, and promote my possible Christopher/ Pretty Little Flower fic, entitled 'Cuddle Lamb'. Oops! *lying badly* Did I say that out loud?

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Everworld. I wish I did! I'd have Cerberus and Fenrir be my guard dogs, Loki do my laundry and Athena be my lawyer and Hestia cook for me and I would be ruler of all! Anyway, I don't own it nor am I making money from this. So don't sue or I'll have my cup-bearer, Hebe, spill wine all over your nice clean clothes!

__________

_Chapter Five_

  


The Ett. Oh God the Ett. Such dainty creatures, with gossamer wings, pale blue as a clear summer sky in California. All sleeping, their tiny chests rising up and down, a weapon of some sort at their sides.

But you see, I am a witch. A witch. Need I repeat it? Very few times, in these last ten years, have I felt such bitterness as I do now, weaving an invisible orb of magic around my body as a shield, power crackling like electricity up and down my left arm, should one of them wake.

I admit, I have killed. Out of necessity, though, I could never be compared to a monster like Hel, or Huitzilopoctl, or... Senda. I wince at even the thought of my daughter's name, still unaccustomed to her new one. Senna? Honestly, calling herself a tree, as I've said before, the bark used mainly for laxatives. She is a pathway, my daughter, a path, a road, and I used to pray she would never become one.

Too late for prayers. They never did get me anywhere.

But, as I was saying, the Ett. What to do, what to do? Of course they will follow, no matter what road I take. Flying is out of the question, they have wings, and I warrant they can use them.

I wonder if the Amazons would give me shelter if I came upon them? My healing skills are rusty, but could be of some use to them. Rising to my feet, I winced upon hearing the cracking and creaking of age in my middle-aged body. Magic does that to a person. Everything has its price.

The silver orb protected me from harm and vision, at least, that of any non-magic user. Still, I tip-toed, careful not to step on any fingers, toes, or entire tiny bodies.

The moon. Yes, concentrate on that. A waxing gibbous, so near a full moon. If I used ritualistic magic, I could cast a good spell....

"Oof!" I tripped over something, almost invisible in the dark. "Idiot," I mumbled, then mentally slapped myself at my stupidity. A few low groans, the rustle of leaves, and then, a shout of alarm, as the Ett soon caught up with me.

I knew it would be foolish to run. After being with them for two weeks, you learn that they are fast runners, impossibly so. Instead, I used that bitterness that had been growing with every step, the magic still strong in my hands. Suddenly, I dropped the shield and took the Ett's second of shock to attack.

It burst out in a tongue of fire, flowing easily and swiftly from my palm. The line of napalm quickly engulfed the group that had come after me, and they fell to the ground, screaming and twitching. My shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, the sick pleasure I got from watching the small aliens lying on the forest floor, screaming until their throats were raw.

In dozens, each small group that approached me was annihilated. It became to hard to stay quiet. I burst out into sadistic laughter, the insane cackling entwining with their shrieks. Our voices pierced the night. I was lost in the ecstasy of destruction, forcing the power from my body even as I crouched, gasping, sweat running in rivulets down my pale face.

And then-

My wild eyes caught sight of a small body. Kneeling down, I saw that the skull had been crushed, most likely by my foot, as I staggered through the lines of Ett, setting fire to each of them. But its face was still visible. When you stay with the Ett for two weeks, you also learn what their children look like. Sliding my hands under the still-warm, charred body, I slowly lifted it up as I stood.

A child. An innocent. A newborn. I had- I killed-

I had to, you see. How was I to know? How was I to know those moronic Etts would bring their children into battle? How- how was I...? It wasn't my fault. How could it have been? It wasn't my fault!

I kept telling myself this as I made my escape, running away from the horrible scene that seemed all-too familiar.

__________

Oh God. If you exist, please, understand. I never meant to- I swear, I never meant to kill her. I never meant to hurt Steven. I never meant to leave Senda with Tom and ruin his family. I swear, I never meant to-

I never meant to kill her. And, God, I can still see her eyes, stormy gray, exactly like mine, staring up, wide and accusing, as if it were my fault. I never- oh, please understand. She was so innocent, so innocent, untouched, still pure and clean, without the scars this world inflicts. And she was still alive, in my arms, her blood- I can see that everywhere, on my dress, my hands, my face, her whole body covered in dried blood, so that I knew she had been like that for hours. And tears, mine, hers, Mother's tears, that came so often, but she brushed them away. She couldn't brush them away that time. No, she tried to smile through the pain, tried to keep the blame out of her eyes, blaming herself for having me, blaming me for-for-

I never meant to kill her. Please, forgive me....

__________

Blood. My eyes flickered open, widening in sheer horror in the realization that my dream, my _nightmare_, had come true. Her blood, oh-oh my God, all over my hands, all over my the front of my dress.

Relief washed over me. It was mine. My own blood, compensation for my sins. I could follow Jesus' example and die for my sins, hope for redemption. Let the blood trickle out of the hundreds of cuts all over my body until I became a dry, empty shell of who I used to be. But how can you become what you already are?

Groaning with the effort, I rolled onto my back. The sun stared back at me, harsh and blinding, shining through my eyelids, closed tight against the world.

There is no redemption for me. There is no forgiveness. There is no God. Of course, there _is_ one, but he is on the same level as the Olympians, Aztecs', or Egyptians'. A god, yes, but nothing special. Not the One and Only, as he claims. No, not when thousands of others lurk in this hell-hole they call a world.

I felt the bitterness still, lying in a pile of leaves. Hate. Disgust. The image of the burnt child came back to me and I began to retch, fighting to make it to my knees and keep what little dignity I had left. Too late.

A few minutes later, vomit and blood staining my tattered dress, I stood. The world spun violently about my head and I stumbled, fell, rose only to fall and cry in frustration. Yes, I admit it. I sat on the floor, sick and tired and depressed and disgusted and hateful and cried. Wept and raged with the strength I had left, tearing at the cloth until I could no longer feel it confining bodice around my middle. Finally, after who knows how long, I collapsed, not caring that I lay in a pool of my blood, tears and vomit. I did not care about anything. Spread-eagled, I patiently awaited whatever death god there was in this region of EverWorld to take me.

__________

Anica- You suck!

G.G.- Gimme a break, my eyes are just about falling out of my head! I _tried_ making it longer, but you were fighting me! How can I type anything if you won't cooperate?!

Anica- *grumbles* I hate you. And your cliff-hangers are in the wrong places!

G.G.- *huge yawn* Aw, shaddup. Lemme sleep.... *crawls into a corner and goes to sleep*

Anica- But, you forgot to end this! *looks around nervously* Eh, go home now!

  



End file.
